I'm so glad
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: Whatever happens my I still love you just as how I love you before (One shot HinaOno crack couple)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa or Nisekoi, but Hajime and Onodera belongs to each other here since I feel bad for Onodera, possible OOC's and this might be a cliché but still, I'm bad at using honorifics so sorry about that I guess because I prefer dubs and this is NOT beta'd so sorry if i made some grammar mistakes**

 **Apart from it I think they both suffered when it comes to love, Hajime since Chiaki died while Onodera since Raku rejected her.**

 **This fic is sort of cliché but yeah, I just can't help it I feel sorry for the two.**

* * *

It's been a year since she got rejected, and a year that the man that she loves tied the knot with her close friend and it hurts, yeah for Kosaki Onodera it hurts a lot, though she tries her best to be happy for Chitoge and Raku.

For a year she endured it all, but all bad things must come to an end, and all her tears will be wiped away, thanks to one man.

As she prepares herself on a little meet up, she reads the letter that was handed to her and blushed as a response, It's not from Raku because he's married, but it's a guy whom once has an eye on her before, and now he wants to meet up with her.

"after Ichijou-kun got married, mom told me that I should still be happy, and that one day there will be a man that is destined for me, I know i'm not in the place to say this but Is he what mom is talking about?" Onodera thought.

Suddenly she turned rudder than earlier, looking back even though they we're apart for years, he still manages to send letters and he still texts her, and has not given up despite knowing her feelings for Raku, however the past year, during the times of her sadness the guy didn't text or write to her more often, makes her wonder, if the guy did already forgot her.

* * *

 **A Certain Restaurant**

"Hey, Kosaki" a guy called, Onedera looks behind and her eyes widen, she saw a man with short brown hair with an antenna and is wearing a white shirt and green tie.

"Ha-Hajiime Kun!" Onodera said back.

The Guy's name is Hajime Hinata, and he's her classmate back in middle school, he is known for being ordinary, average at sports, grades, looks, pretty much everything, but back then the thing that makes him stand out to his class is his love for Onodera.

"It's been 4 years huh?" Onodera asked.

"yeah, back then everyone knew that I have a crush on you, and they started teasing me about it, of course I feel embarrassed and didn't know what to do, I feel like skipping class just to get away from those guys but at the same time, I don't want a failing mark as well" Hajime asked.

Onodera smiled upon hearing his words, hearing flashback makes her want to go back in time but alas she can't.

"I also remember the time you confess to me, I rejected it back then since I'm in love with" Onodera said but was cut after her own words reminds her of Raku, and afterwards.

"I'm sorry Hajime-Kun, I reminded you of an embarrassing moment" she apologized.

"No It's okay, I mean I've already forgotten about it and I think today we need to start fresh right? since we're now 19 it's time for us for a new beginning right?" Hajime said in response to her apology.

Hearing his words Onodera smiled, basically his words reminds her that she should forget raku and should move on, later the food was being served and the two talked a lot regarding their lives, like their high school life, their ups and downs and their most embarrassing moments, however there is still one topic that they haven't talked about, their love life.

They thought it was over until.

"Kosaki, let's go at the park ,is that okay?" Hajime asked and of course Onodera agreed.

* * *

 **At the Park**

"Kosaki, you're really beautiful today" Hajime said.

Onodera suddenly blushed, "RE-REALLY?!" she asked.

"Yeah, back then I said you're beautiful, and until now you still are, think of it as a bluff but i say it's the truth" Hajime answered her back.

As they walk by things got a little awkward, obviously it's due to the fact that they are shy with each other despite already move on, but the question is, did they really moved on?, Onodera was about to ask something but then.

"KOSAKI, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Hajime said to ondodera.

"I know It's been years, but believe me I still feel the same, I still love you just like how I loved you back in middle school, Maybe I'm taking advantage because I came back after Raku got married, but still, give me a chance and I will do my best to be a good boyfriend to you" Hajime finally confessed it.

Onodera eyes widen and he mouth was wide open after hearing his words, she didn't expect the confession, she basically believed that he had moved on but no, she was wrong, judging by his looks he seems to be sincere in his confession however.

"Hajime-kun, I thought you've forgotten about me, I mean after a while you rarely send letters or text me, then one day I saw a picture of you and a girl named Chiaki nanami, you look so happy, so I thought even Hajime-kun is happy as well huh" Onodera said.

Hajime then walks close to Onodera, and before she knew it, the guy gives her a big hug and while doing so, she felt tears coming from the guy, much to her surprise.

"Kosaki, I'm so happy right now you know that, I'm so happy that I finally got to hug you, *sniffs* if you're talking about nanami, true we do look happy but that's in the past" Hajime said.

"what do you mean?" Onodera asked.

Hajime let onodera go.

"to tell you the truth, after you rejected me, of course I went and transferred into hope's peak high since I really wanted to be in that school, since I don't have talents I ended up being in the reserve course where we pay so we can study there"

"However there I met nanami a main course student, she's kind beautiful, just like you, since we're not really that sociable, we ended up being each other's company, playing video games all day since that's her specialty"

"And Because I know how much you love Raku, I thought that It would be better if I move on, so I tried to get close to her but still you're inside my mind, she then died, I was so sad that time, until she showed into my conscience, she told me to go see you, and then I found out that you got rejected"

"I KNOW I HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN BUT PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Hajime said as he bows his head.

Hajime didn't heard anything and he expects his confessions makes him look is some sort of a creeper, so he got up with a frown, he faced the fact that he's going to be rejected again, but then, as he look towards the brown haired girl, and saw her crying.

A Tearful Onodera tries to get close to Hajime, the latter on the other hand thinks that he screwed up big time so he tried to apologize, however instead of a slap or a walk out, Onodera instead hugs the guy just like how he hugs her earlier.

"Hinata-kun, *sniffs* I'm so glad, I'm so glad" Onodera said to hajime, she repeats what she said 3-5 times, and upon hearing this Hajime's eyes widen.

Those words "I'm so glad" it maybe sound like a friendly tone, but he knew that there is a deeper meaning on it, so as a response, Hajime hugs onodera back before the two shared a kiss, and as they walk home, they hold hand happy that they found each other.

Maybe they didn't went into the normal procedure where boyfriends and girlfriends usually go through, the one with dating and giving flowers all that stuff, but they do know that they love each other.

Later that night, Onodera and Hajime went stargazing and while they do she looks at her new boyfriend.

"Hajime-kun, I'm glad I met you, we maybe have been not each other's first love but we will be each other's last, if you ask me I should be the one asking for another chance, basically I just thought of you after Ichijou-kun got married"

"Still, despite my selfish ways I'm shocked that you still haven't forgotten me, that's why I fell in love with you all of a sudden, and that's why I think reciprocating you're feelings is a good thing" Onodera said.

Hajime in response blushed, he was still speechless, he can't believe that the girl is in dreams are saying those stuffs at him, nonetheless he was happy and as a way to prove it he placed his hand on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

A few years after they started dating, Hajime and Onodera, just like Chitoge and Raku are married, through the years they relationship changed drastically in a good way, and not just that, their lives as well.

Hajime becomes the vice-chairman of the future foundation, while Onodera runs a successful bake shop, they also have a daughter named Chiaki, which is named from Chiaki nanami, the ultimate gamer, like her parents she has brown hair and has a shy personality.

Most of Hajime's classmates believed that she is the reincarnation of Chiaki herself, and because of this they we're all surprisingly overprotected at her, yes a lot of good stuffs happen and of course that's not all.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAD/PAPA!" Onodera and little Chiaki said to their man, Hajime was happy at them greeting him, he then looks at his lap and saw a big breakfast on his bed.

"Oh hey there my two princesses, you know daddy could have prepared breakfast for you" Hajime said.

"Well, you've been such a hard worker so at least something like this might be a reward of so, besides Chiaki here helped a lot" Onodera replied.

Hajime smiles and rubs his head, "Hahaha, well, if my wife and my little angel's cooking then I guess I'll have to eat it with heart's content"

Hajime took the first bite of the omelette and it was good, he then went with the cake and later with the juice, but the big surprise is just coming, just as he is done eating them all, he grabbed a tissue and wiped his face, he noticed the pink plus sign that was in the table.

"Kosaki you-" Hajime said and he was cut when his wife hold his hands.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again, we have another addition to the family" Onodera said.

And afterwards the two shared a hug, which later turned into a family hug after they let their little daughter join them, they endured the pain of getting hurt and now this is the results, overall, they have no regrets, whatever happens they will love each other till their last breath.


End file.
